kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 3
WeAreMovieGeeks.com - "KUNG FU PANDA 3 ... Among DreamWorks Animation's 2013-2016 Releases" by Michelle McCue |Row 2 title= Produced by |Row 2 info= Melissa Cobb Jeffrey Hermann Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Packs A Powerful Punch With New Cast Additions For Kung Fu Panda 3" |Row 3 title= Written by |Row 3 info= Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= Unknown |Row 5 title= Cinematography |Row 5 info= Unknown |Row 6 title= Studio |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title= Distributed by |Row 7 info= DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016" |Row 8 title= Release date |Row 8 info= December 23, 2015The Hollywood Reporter - "Bryan Cranston, Mads Mikkelsen and Rebel Wilson Join Voice Cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 3'" by Borys Kit |Row 9 title= Running time |Row 9 info= Unknown |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Kung Fu Panda 3 is the third upcoming film in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It was first officially confirmed to be in development by , who announced it at the 2012 .Collider.com - "Comic-Con: DreamWorks Animation Panel ... Confirms KUNG FU PANDA 3" by Brendan Bettinger It is being developed in China as a co-production between and its Chinese partners at , marking as the first time any major Hollywood animated feature film has been co-produced with a Chinese firm.PRNewswire.com - "Rising Dreams in the Orient: Oriental DreamWorks To Establish Headquarters in Xuhui" The film was previously announced to be slated for release on March 18th, 2016, but has now been pushed up to release in the U.S. on December 23rd, 2015. It will be distributed by and have returning filmmakers as the director, Melissa Cobb and as producers, and Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger as its writers. Also returning are the franchise's original cast members, as well as three additional new cast members: , , and . Plot Development In 's April 2013 announcement, some of the film's plot details were revealed: "film follows Po, the chosen one, as he continues on his journey mastering the art of Kung Fu... and noodle slurping. Continuing on his now legendary adventures of awesomeness, Po must face two hugely epic, but very different threats: one supernatural and the other a little closer to home." Synopsis Coming soon! Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress * as Shifu * as Monkey * as Mantis * as Viper * as Crane * as Mr. Ping * as Unknown * as Unknown * as Unknown Progress Production In April 2012, first spoke to the press about the possible development of another Kung Fu Panda sequel: "I think they're writing it, writing hard as we speak," he shared. "I'd love to return. Yeah, it's a blast."AccessHollywood.com - "Jack Black Talks 'Kung Fu Panda 3': 'I'd Love To' Return" The sequel was then officially confirmed on July 12th, 2012 at the by , chief creative officer and co-president of production at . A fan at the Comic-Con had asked him about the tease right before the credits in Kung Fu Panda 2, and if it might possibly lead to a sequel. Damaschke paused and then answered, "Yes, there will be a Kung Fu Panda 3." The film is being majorly produced and distributed by DreamWorks' new Shanghai-based company called (ODW). According to Li Huaiyu, chief investment officer of (one of the founders of Oriental DreamWorks), Kung Fu Panda 3 "has been given priority on the agenda of ODW, which is set to begin operations later this year." Li also shared that "it's likely for ODW to participate in the distribution of Kung Fu Panda 3."CNTV.cn (English) - "Welcome home, Kung Fu Panda" by Xinhua Approximately one-third of the film is being produced at ODW, and the remainder at the main DreamWorks Animation headquarters in Glendale, California.SeekingAlpha.com - "DreamWorks Animation SKG Management Discusses Q3 2012 Results - Earnings Call Transcript" On November 12th, 2012, producer commented on the film's current progression: "We basically talked about where we would go in the third one in the second one. We really finished [Kung Fu Panda 2] with the real father of Po saying 'My son is alive,' so that allows us to continue that arc of Po as a character. All I can say is the bad guy in the third one is possibly the most formidable villain in the series... We finished an outline, we presented a character design, we presented a couple of sequences in storyboard, and we're very hard at work on a screenplay. And there will be a female panda appearing in the movie who will be Po's girlfriend and Po's love interest. Tigress and Po is a couple as friends and Po and with the female panda will be a proper couple in the movie."Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Talks PUSS IN BOOTS 2, KUNG FU PANDA 3 & TROLLHUNTERS..." by Adam Chitwood On April 9th, 2013, DreamWorks announced the addition of three new cast members ( , , and ), as well as the film's new slated release date of December 23rd, 2015. In addition, some of the film's plot elements were also revealed. Marketing Coming soon! Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References External Links *Official site *Kung Fu Panda on *Kung Fu Panda 3 on Category:Films Category:Media